


A New Dawn

by Kalua



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Tsurugi and Shamrock talk about the past and the future.
Relationships: Kamiya Tsurugi/Shamrock
Kudos: 2





	A New Dawn

Tsurugi and Shamrock sat back to back, leaning against each other.

The clear blue sky was so bright it nearly hurt Shamrock’s eyes, yet he couldn’t stop looking at it. “Is this... weird?”

“Oh? Why?” Tsurugi asked. His eyes, too, were fixed on the azure above, while a grin was plastered on his face. “Because we’re not fighting each other? I’ve killed a lot of your comrades, you know~ It’d be natural to want revenge.”

“Maybe, but…” Shamrock shook his head. “I’m sure we’ve both done things we’re not proud of, but we can’t change the past. All we can do is try to do better from now on, I think.”

“Hm.” Tsurugi averted his gaze from the sky and instead looked down to the pavement, unwilling or perhaps unable to respond to Shamrock’s sincerity. The words had wiped the false grin off his face.

For a while, they sat in silence. A single white cloud passed over them, and they watched it until the breeze broke it up, clearing the sky once more.

“Hey…” Tsurugi reached back until his hand lay right next to Shamrock. “Would you stay by my side while we do that?”

Shamrock laid his fingers over Tsurugi’s. “Yes,” he answered, gently squeezing Tsurugi’s hand. “I’ll be by your side.”

Tsurugi didn’t answer, and instead only smiled up at the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you another rarepair* I just think they're neat :3  
> I shall be the Regent of Rarepairs in this fandom. ~~Unless I can pull some of y'all into it too we can co-rule it'd be a win win we'd both get more content of our rarepairs pls~~


End file.
